How You Stole My Heart Chapter 2
by ImTheSheDevil
Summary: When Cassandra decides to move out of her family home, she chooses the area of La Push. She works as a carer and has to do out-patient checks alot for the main staff nurse, which is how she comes across the Black family and soon finds herself in Love..


**_(This is my very first Jacob Black Fanfiction to be published and it took a while to talk myself into publishing this so PLEASE give me some form of feedback, thankyou)_**

****Jacob black Fanfiction 

As my alarm went off, I jumped out of bed and swiped my finger across my iPod, silencing the annoyance. I wasn't a morning person and especially at 6:45am. I sighed as I trudged out of my bedroom and along the hall to the shower. I had just moved to the small reservation called La Push in Washington 3 months ago and lived on my own in a cozy one bedroom flat. It was my first place and I was only 17. It was difficult but I was managing and happy to be living on my own although my parents still lived in Scotland. I worked as a Carer in a nursing home and sometimes helped with the out-call section. I loved my job but as every job, it had its difficult parts too.

I switched on the shower as I brushed my teeth, waiting for it to heat up. Once I was done, I stripped of my pajamas and climbed in to be hit by the hot water. It didn't help me wake up by any means as I yawned before washing my face. After 10 minutes, I wrapped the towel around me and walked back along the hall to my bedroom. I looked at my bed and couldn't help but think of how inviting it looked. I sighed before shaking my head and walking to my wardrobe, pulling out my uniform. Within the next 20 minutes I was dried, dressed in my fresh and clean uniform and my hair was straightened and spiked to within an inch of its life. I grabbed my handbag and made my way to the kitchen which was connected through the living room. I placed the bag on the surface as I placed the documents and folders for work into the bag along with a bottle of Diet Pepsi, my mobile and my purse. I looked at my phone; it read 7:20am. Time to leave. I grabbed my coat, bag and keys before leaving my apartment and locking up. I shivered as I got my car and turned up the heat and volume as I began to sing along to Black Veil Brides and made my way to work.

"Morning, Cassandra" The night-shift head nurse greeted as she walked through the door of the care home as I smiled and walked to the ward I was placed in for this week. I met up with the other girls and listened to who we were to keep a more cautious eye on although it was useless for me to hear because the nurse for today called me back "Cassandra, can you come here for a minute?" She asked as I approached the nurse's station "Yeah, what's up?" I asked as I leaned against the doorframe "Well I need you to do my outpatient rounds today after the residents have their breakfast, I have a meeting." She said, looking at her paperwork "OK, just give me a list of addresses', names and what I need to do" She nodded as she handed me a bit of paper "It's all done" She muttered _ignorant cow_ I thought as I took the paper and looked at the list. There was about 4 people on the list, all needing the same thing done; pulse checks, respiration checks and feedback on their blood results. Not a difficult challenge for me, I'd be back for 1pm at the latest.

As I helped one of the clients back to their seat, I called to one of the other nurses "May, That's me leaving to do the nurse's rounds" She gave a smile and wished me a good run. I couldn't help but laugh; not very many of us enjoyed doing the nurses runs in the winter like now but I didn't mind, at least I wasn't making beds until I got back which made me smirk as I approached my car and put the postcode of the first address into the satnav and took off down the street.

I had been to the first and second client's house and was just writing down the report for the third person "So Mr. Brown, just remember to take your medication every 4 hours with a pint of water to keep your levels right" I smiled as the old man smiled in return "Thank you, nurse" I said my goodbyes as I left the house and into the car. I put the final postcode in and took off around the corner. It was about a 10minute drive to the final house as I pulled up and looked at the file. _OK, Mr. William Black, has diabetes and is immobile _I thought to myself, making a mental note as I got out the car with his paperwork and approached the small, red wooden house and knocked on the door gently, flexing my jaw as it hurt from smiling. Unfortunately, I can't help but smile at all the clients I tend to. Not long after I answered the door, an older man in a wheelchair appeared at the door, I assumed this man was Mr. Black as I smiled down to him "Hi there, my name is Cassandra Demidov and I'm from ACH Care home. I was wondering if I could speak to a Mr. William Black Please." I continued to smile at the older man. I knew it was William Black in front of me but I always allowed them to confirm. His white teeth beamed at me "Hello there, I am he and please, call me Billy" He laughed, I smiled "OK then Billy, I have your results if you would like to take this to a more private place?" I offered with a smile as he pushed himself out the way and lead me to the kitchen "Can I get you something to drink?" He offered "Oh, no thank you, I'm good" I said as I sifted for the appropriate paperwork to fill out. "Alrighty" He smiled as he placed himself next to me "OK, Mr. Black-"I was cut off mid-sentence as he reminded me "Billy, 'Mr. Black' makes me feel old" He laughed, I laughed too and began again "So, Billy, today I'm going to take your pulse rate, breathing rate and then discuss your most recent blood results" I explained as I smiled at him, he gave a simple nod as I filled out the paperwork and checked it with him. I read out his date of birth, home address and contact details before I began.

I looked at the watch attached to my shirt as I counted his pulse in my head, there was 15 seconds left to count and once they passed, I wrote down his pulse and said in a small tone "Your pulse rate is within average, which is good for your medical history" I looked to see him smiling at this "Good, it was high for a while" He informed me as I finished the pulse section papers "Ahh, well now it's down, here's hoping it stays that way" I smiled and stood next to his chair "I'm just going to place my hand on your chest to count your respirations" I informed him, waiting for him to nod which he done instantly. I gently placed my hand on his chest and began to count, occasionally looking at my watch. I was half way through when someone burst through the front door, causing me to jump and my hand fly off Billy's chest and onto mine, my heart racing as 4 large men entered the kitchen. I was worried Billy was going to be robbed or something until he started to laugh at my expression "Get a fright there?" He asked as I let out a nervous chuckle, my eyes scanning the men at the doorway, one of them was staring at me intently, his chocolate brown eyes smoldering into me as Billy coughed, breaking our intense gaze "This is Embry Call, Paul Reign and Quil Attera" He informed me, pointing to them left to right, leaving the tall one nameless. I took in his appearance. I was very tall and very muscular. You could see his well-toned chest and muscles through the tight white school shirt. His skin was a very nice tan like the other boys in the room and Billy "And this is my son, Jacob" I was shocked at Jacob's looks, he was so handsome "Hi" I waved timidly and smiled a chorus of 'heys' soon followed, they must have known I was a carer by my uniform as they didn't ask who I was.

An awkward silence fell upon us as I looked around, trying to avoid Jacob's staring eyes. Billy coughed, making my heart jump again as he smirked "Well Jacob, you going to Sam's now that schools finished?" He asked his son, pulling him from his trance. He simply nodded and lifted his bag off the floor and went to the room, the other boys following him "Sorry about that, I'll need to start again" I mumbled dumbly. Luckily, Billy laughed "It's no problem, they tend to do that a lot" He smiled as I placed my hand back on his chest and began to count again. Once the minute was up, I wrote down the units and said "Well your breathing is fine, like your pulse, there are no problems" I smiled at him which he returned. I could hear Jacob and his friends carrying on in the room next door and it followed into the hall. They were making their way into the kitchen as Jacob stuck his head in the door, I swallowed nervously but acted as if nothing was wrong and filled out the paperwork "Hey dad, we're going to catch the last of the first half then go to Sam's" He said, his father gave a small nod and a knowing look as the sound of American Football soon killed the silent house.

I rummaged through the papers on the table, looking for the results as I spoke "Well Billy, your bloods came back from last week and everything seems to be doing well. All we can say is to continue watching what you eat and take your medication. If you have any problems though, here is the number for the nurse" I said as I scribbled down the Nurse's number "And if you cannot get ahold of her, I'll give you my work number so you can get ahold of me and I can call her from the board number" I smiled as I handed him the bit of paper with the numbers on it "Great, thank you for everything" He smiled "No problem, I'll see you later then" I smiled back as I left the room and walked down the hall to the front door, I saw Jacobs shadow in the entrance of the living room and smiled as I left the house and made my way to the car, my thoughts on Jacob Black.

It had been 3 days since I was at the Black residence and it was finally Pay Day. The down side was that I had a killer cold which resulted in me having to stay away from certain clients at work to stop the cold from spreading. I got into my car and drove to the Local Supermarket to do the food shopping for the week. I got into one of the last spaces; damn I hate getting paid on a Friday. I'd avoid the hassle if possible but there was no food left in the apartment at all. I grabbed my bag and a trolley as I prepared for one hell of a shopping trip.

I was almost done with my shopping; all I had to do was get Diet Pepsi. I made a quick exit down the aisle and into the drinks department. I pushed the trolley to my choice of drink and threw in 2 bottles of it until I was clipped in the heals by someone. I turned around with a fierce scowl on my face but it soon wiped off as I noticed the person behind the trolley. It was Jacob Black. My mouth fell open as my cheeks tinted slightly. I heard Billy chuckle and say "Well Jacob, don't you have something to say?" I laughed a little before Jacob said "Sorry" His masculine voice sent chills down my spine "N… No problem" I smiled "So Cassandra…" Billy spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. I looked at him "Yeah?" "Take it you're just finished work?" He smirked, stating the obvious I couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, thought I'd do my shopping now but someone decided to run me over" I teased, pointing at Jacob who started to laugh "Ahh, he doesn't like to do food shopping" I couldn't help but laugh "Neither do I" he smiled "So working at the weekend?" He asked, I assumed trying to make polite conversation "Nope, I'm off the weekends and I need it with this cold" I frowned as Jacob and Billy chuckled "Bet your glad… We have to hurry soon but just a little bit of advice" He muttered in a slightly edgy tone "My friend is the chief in Forks and has warned the locals there about Bears" He paused _"Bears?"_ I repeated "Yeah, Bears, so just to warn you the best idea is to keep out of the woods, don't want anyone to get harmed" his eyes were dark as he finished and I felt myself shiver as I saw Jacob tense from the corner of my eye "Err… OK?" I answered with a smile of confusion "Dad…" Jacob whispered "We'd better go, bye Cassandra" He smiled "Bye guys" I smiled back, my smile growing as I looked at Jacob; he returned the gesture with a gleaming white toothy grin.

I growled in irritation as I finished uploading all my messages into the car and began to pull out but no one was letting me. I looked in the mirror and noticed a familiar looking red truck. It was the Blacks truck. Jacob flashed his lights, gesturing for me to go. I took the opportunity and pulled out immediately and gave him a wave as a thank you, 10 minutes later, I was home and ready to relax.


End file.
